Gold Rush Bride ! Capitulo 5 !
by Juliana Lorai
Summary: Gina teve que casar por conviniencia [embora nada poderia ter sido mais incoveniente para seu coração] com Draco Malfoy.Tinha dividas a pagar e que voltar para Inglaterra. Mas porque a cada olhar dele seu coração lhe dizia que ali era seu lugar? AU
1. A Herança

_**Herança **_

_Tinderbox, Califórnia, 1849_

Gina Weasley chegou tarde demais. Meses a bordo, quinze dias passando pelas selvas fechadas do Panamá em canoas, no dorso de mulas e a pé, numa distância tão grande que chegou a fazer buracos na sola dos sapatos. E chegara tarde demais?

Ela encarou o advogado e perguntou, sem expressão:

- Quando meu pai morreu?

- Na terça-feira. – O sr. Vickery olhou pela janela, para o cemitério que ficava a pouca distância.

Gina engoliu em seco. Piscou várias vezes, mas não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, as palavras de sua mãe, dizendo-lhe que não devia chorar, mas encarar a vida com bravura, ainda estavam em sua mente. Sempre estariam. Os Weasley não choravam. Nunca.

- E... que dia é hoje? – indagou, incerta.

Chegara a São Francisco havia quase sete dias, sentindo-se um trapo devido à viagem por mar, e tendo no bolso apenas alguns trocados que a trouxeram à fronteira, na cidade mineira onde seu pai, Arthur Weasley, sonhara fazer fortuna.

- Hoje é domingo. – a voz melodiosa, profunda pertencia a um senhor muito bem vestido, que abria caminho entre os mineiros e comerciantes que se amontoaram na mercearia Weasley no momento em que Gina chegara.

- Este é o sr. Landerfelt. – informou o advogado – Sr. Eldridge Landerfelt, chefe do conselho da cidade e proprietário da loja de suprimentos.

Gina lembrava-se de ter visto a loja, entre inúmeras tendas e barracas pelas quais passara ao chegar. Era estranho, mas tanto aquele homem quanto sua empresa pareciam ser ricos demais para uma pequena cidade mineira como Tinderbox.

O advogado estava começando a apresentar Gina quando o empresário ergue a mão, interrompendo-o:

- Sei quem ela é. – olhou de cima a baixo, como se a avaliasse.

Ela o encarou, sem vacilar. Sabia que haveria problemas assim que decidisse responder as intimações de seu pai pessoalmente. Quando Arthur ficara doente, ele mandara chamar o irmão mais velho de Gina, Bill. Mas a carta levara seis meses para chegar a Inglaterra e, quando isso acontecera, Bill tinha acabado de se casar e sua esposa já estava grávida. Gina, então, não tiver escolha, a não ser seguir para a América em seu lugar.

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, e Ron eram descuidados demais para que se pudesse confiar neles, Charles estava muito longe na Irlanda e Percy não falava mais com a família há muito tempo. Como sua mãe já falecera havia alguns anos, Gina deixara os irmãos aos cuidados de Bill e de sua esposa e partira. Emprestara algum dinheiro para a passagem de navio com alguns parentes que não aprovavam sua atitude. Entenda que os Weasley já não eram muito bem populares em sua família por não terem preconceito com trouxas, e eram extremamente pobres, ao contrário do resto da família. Também não gostaram da atitude de Arthur em se mudar para um lugar completamente trouxa, um dos motivos que Gina achara que ele enlouquecera quando Molly morreu, mas acabou entendendo o sonho de Arthur.

- A minha dúvida – dizia Landerfelt –, é se a srta. Weasley conhece a lei...

- Que lei? – ela quis saber.

O sr. Vickery entregou a ela um papel, um tanto amassado e com alguns borrões de tinta, explicando:

- Este é o testamento de seu pai, senhorita. Eu mesmo o escrevi, como ele me ditou, dois dias antes de seu falecimento. Veja, aqui está sua assinatura.

Gina olhou para a péssima caligrafia do documento, mas reconhecia a assinatura rebuscada do pai, embora ela não lhe parecesse tão firme quanto se recordava.

- Ele deixa tudo para seu irmão, Bill. – vickery continuou explicando. – Na verdade, tanto seu pai, quanto todos nós estávamos esperando por Bill, não pela senhorita.

- E como não foi Bill Weasley quem veio, isso muda tudo – Landerfelt argumentou, impondo sua presença forte aos demais.

- É, o sr. Landerfelt tem razão – concordou o advogado. – As terras, a loja, o cavalo e a mula estão todos no testamento. E tudo fica para o próximo beneficiário, caso o primeiro não esteja... digamos... disponível.

- Então, fica tudo pra mim? – Gina indagou, pensando rápido. – A loja, as mercadorias dentro dela, tudo!. – Ela passou os olhos pelas paredes de madeira rudimentares do armazém que seu pai construíra em terras que ganhara num jogo trouxa que ela não recordava o nome. Não era muito coisa, avaliava. Mas fora fruto do sonho e trabalho de seu pai.

- É tudo seu até amanhã – Landerfelt acrescentou, com um ligeiro sorriso, retirando um charuto do bolso do paletó.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Gina estranhou.

- Você é o advogado – Landerfelt disse a Vickery. – Explique a ela!

- Bem, senhorita... – o homem retirou alguns papéis de uma pasta velha que trouxera e acrescentou: - Está tudo aqui... mas um tanto em desordem...

Landerfelt revirou os olhos e explicou:

- Como eu disse, é a lei: a propriedade fica para a senhorita, bem como a loja. Mas não pode mantê-las. Não, nesta cidade. Mulheres solteiras, em especial as estrangeiras, não podem possuir propriedades. Não em Tinderbox. – Landerfelt lançou um olhar duro para uma garota chinesa que espiava pela janela da frente da loja. – Não podem possuir lojas comerciais tampouco. Assim é melhor para a cidade.

- É mesmo? – Gina indagou, imaginando como as leis trouxas eram particularmente estranhas, mas pensando bem aquela lei deveria ser melhor para ele mesmo, como concorrente nos negócios. Afinal, Landerfelt e Weasley eram os únicos donos das duas lojas de suprimentos que vira desde que chegara.

- Sabe, é uma lei um tanto nova. – Vickery retomou as explicações, um tanto atrapalhado. Ofereceu a Gina inúmeras folhas de papel, desarrumadas, e continuou: - Foi promulgada pelo conselho da cidade há alguns dias... – E olhou de soslaio para Landerfelt, que o observava, sério.

- Mas vou precisar da loja para... – Gina começou, mas interrompeu-se pensando. Precisaria viver naquele fim de mundo até conseguir vender tudo e depois voltaria para a Inglaterra, e pagaria Belatrix, prima de casamento de sua mãe, que lhe emprestara o dinheiro da passagem.

Seu pai sempre escrevera dizendo que tinha feito uma pequena fortuna e agora ela via apenas as prateleiras mal sortidas na loja e a velha máquina registradora vazia num dos cantos do balcão.

Teria de permanecer naquela cidade e fazer algum dinheiro; teria de faze-lo, ou sua Belatrix, na Inglaterra, cobraria Bill até o último centavo. E ele estava numa situação difícil, tendo a esposa, o filhinho que nasceria em breve e os outros irmãos para sustentar.

- Nem todo comércio é proibido por aqui. – Landerfelt interferiu mais uma vez, tirando algumas baforadas de seu charuto. – Certos tipos de lojas são permitidos para mulheres solteiras. – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Está me dizendo que não posso continuar com a loja de meu pai, mas que posso abrir outro comércio? – ela nunca ouvira uma lei tão ridícula. Mas isso não importava no momento. Faria qualquer coisa para ganhar dinheiro e poder voltar a Inglaterra.

- Certo tipo de comércio – explicou Landerfelt, num sorriso. -, seria muito bem-vindo em Tinderbox. – Mais uma vez, ele olhava-a por inteiro, avaliando seu corpo.

De repente, Gina deu-se conta de que todos os olhares da sala recaíam sobre ela e que todos eles eram lascivos, famintos. E seu sangue ferveu.

- Tenho certeza de que não sei a que se refere, sr. Landerfelt. – disse altiva. Ele apenas abriu mais o sorriso. – Tenho, então, até amanhã, certo? – ela continuou, muito séria. – E devo deixar a loja e as terras, não? Imagino que possa ficar com a mula e o cavalo... – teria que vender tudo que pudesse para poder comprar sua passagem de volta a Inglaterra. Não saberia como voltar nem de tapete ou vassoura. E imaginava o quanto valiam aqueles animais.

- Até as cinco horas. – Landerfelt retirou algumas moedas do bolso do colete. – A não ser, é claro, que prefira vender tudo agora mesmo.

- Para o senhor...

- Exatamente. – ele estendeu o braço, para pegar-lhe a mão, mas Gina deu um passo atrás. O sorriso daquele homem fazia querer esbofeteá-lo. Mesmo assim, permitiu que ele virasse a palma de sua mão para cima, colocando nela meia dúzia de moedas de outro. Os olhos de Vickery se arregalaram. Em sua mente, Gina calculava o valor que Landerfelt lhe entregava, não sabia como funcionava o dinheiro trouxa, mas tinha certeza de aquele valor não deveria pagar apenas pelo cavalo...

- Está louco, Landerfelt! – a voz era de um homem rude da fronteira, que estava certa distância.

Gina olhou-o de imediato. Já o notara ali, e imaginava quando ele entrara no armazém. E agora estava recostado a um dos mourões que segurava o teto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, muito casual, como se fosse o dono do lugar. Gina sentiu-se encher de raiva quando o olhar do estranho a atingiu, notou que ele não se vestia como os outros, com camisas de flanela e calças de lã. Usava roupas feitas de peles de couro. E não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto ele impressionava. Seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos acinzentados. Ela forçou-se a fixar as moedas que ainda tinha em mãos. A quantia lhe dera mal chegaria para voltar até São Francisco e pagar uma noite de hospedagem em alguma espelunca trouxa. Precisaria bem mais do que isso para voltar a Inglaterra. Quando convertera o dinheiro que Belatrix lhe deu em dinheiro trouxa era muito mais do que aquilo e não sobrara muita coisa depois da viagem. O estranho que acabara de falar aproximava-se, colocando-se bem atrás de Landerfelt. Olhava para Gina e ela sentia um certa inquietação com isso. Notou que ele tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha e imaginou onde poderia te-la conseguido. E ele encarava como se soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando. Gina sentiu-se de repente muito quente.

- Não é suficiente e você sabe muito bem disso. – disse ele a Landerfelt.

- Não? Então por que não dá à moça um pouco do seu dinheiro, Malfoy? – Landerfelt ironizou. – Isso, se ainda tiver algum... – houve um burburinho generalizado, conforme os mineiros teciam comentários sobre o que estava sendo dito. A ruiva parou um segundo em seus pensamentos, ouvira aquele nome em algum lugar, só não conseguiu se recordar da onde. Gina percebeu que o olhar do estranho ganhava um brilho diferente, ameaçador.

- Esse é meu preço – Landerfelt disse a ela – É pegar ou largar. – ela baixou o olhar para o dinheiro mais uma vez. Era uma mulher sozinha numa terra trouxa estranha, mas não gostava de ser feita de idiota. Nada conhecia sobre os preços ou os valores naquele país, mas tinha certeza de que poderia conseguir bem mais do que lhe estava sendo oferecido.

- Fique com seu dinheiro. – disse, por fim, deixando as moedas sobre o balcão.

Landerfelt retirou o charuto da boca e encarou-a, aborrecido. O estranho atrás dele riu, seus dentes muito brancos e perfeitos chamara a atenção de Gina. Ela vira muitos homens em seu caminho até Tinderbox, mas nenhum, definitivamente como ele. Notava que ele tinha uma aparência rudimentar, mas que havia algo mais, um certo refinamento, talvez, em seus gesto. Era como se não tivesse nascido e nem sido criado naquele meio.

De repente, a loja se encheu de comentários. Os mineiros avançavam, irritados, quase pressionando Gina contra o balcão, e ela se assustou. Pediam-lhe que lhes vendesse latarias, tecidos, mantimentos, utensílios. Landerfelt e Vickery foram empurrados para o lado conforme os homens se aproximavam, fazendo seus pedidos. Gina olhou para o advogado, como em busca de ajuda, mas ele apenas ergueu os ombros, preocupado em não perder os óculos e a pasta que trazia consigo.

Uma coisa estava clara para Gina: aquela ainda era sua loja, até as cinco horas do dia seguinte. Podia vender o que ainda estivesse lá dentro e, num segundo, passou pra trás do balcão, começando a atender os mineiros. Não tinha porém, a menor idéia de quanto cobrar por suas mercadorias. Desconhecia o dinheiro trouxa e sequer sabia usar a maquina registradora. Viu que alguns dos mineiros ofereciam saquinhos de ouro em pó como pagamento e espantou-se ainda mais. Aflita, ergueu os olhos para o único homem ali que tivera coragem para enfrentar o maior concorrente de seu falecido pai. Não entendia por que ele defendera... E, de repente, sem que se desse conta, ele passava também para o outro lado do balcão, colocando as mãos na balança que ficava numa das extremidades dele. De baixo do balcão, retirou uma caixinha com diversos pesos de metal, de tamanhos diferenciados.

Gina o olhava-o, calada, vendo-o manusear a balança e calcular com exatidão o peso dos saquinhos de ouro em pó oferecidos pelos mineiros e depois dar-lhes o valor em dólares. Ela percebeu que Malfoy, mesmo atendendo os homens, a observava. E ele estava próximo o suficiente para que as pontas de sua roupa de couro tocassem-lhe as mãos. Tentou afastar-se mas o espaço atrás do balcão era pequeno e não tinha pra onde ir.

- Os preços... – murmurou para ele. – Como sabe...

- Mei-li! – Malfoy chamou a garota chinesa que até então estivera afastada, na porta do armazém. Em poucos segundos, a moça estava do lado dele, atrás do balcão, sorrindo.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou, com forte sotaque.

- Sim. – Malfoy, retirou uma lista de preços de baixo do balcão e entregou-a a garota.

Eles pareciam saber muito mais sobre os negócios de seu pai do que poderia ter imaginado. Teria de perguntar ao sr. Vickery sobre isso, mais tarde.

- Pode ajudar também, srta. Weasley. – disse Malfoy, olhando-a daquela forma incisiva que a deixava pouco a vontade. Ela assentiu, ainda imaginando por que ele agia assim, mas grata pela assistência que estava recebendo. A garota chinesa atendia os fregueses com presteza também, enquanto Landerfelt apenas olhava, irritado, do canto para onde ele e o advogado tinham sido levados pela pressão dos mineiros. Jogou seu charuto no chão e, dando meia-volta, saiu pisando firme para a abertura enlameada que os mineiros chamavam de Rua Principal. O sorriso que Malfoy mantinha nos lábios desapareceu. Seu olhar ainda ficou na porta, mesmo depois que Landerfelt se foi. E sem esperar que Gina lhe agradecesse pela ajuda saiu atrás do outro.

- Quem é esse homem? – Gina perguntou a garota chinesa enquanto ainda atendiam os homens.

- É Draco Malfoy – explicou Mei-li. Mais uma vez a menção do sobrenome Malfoy ativou lembranças na cabeça de Gina, ela só não sabia de onde. Podia vê-lo do lado de fora da loja, através da janela, as mãos na cintura, numa postura firma, ameaçadora, como se enfrentasse Landerfelt.

- Ele é um homem da fronteira? – insistiu.

- Comerciante de peles. – esclareceu a garota.

Não era de se estranhar, considerando-se suas vestes, Gina concluiu. Ainda assim, sentia nele algo mais apurado, mais refinado. Não que conhecesse tais refinamentos. A toca onde morara com o os irmãos não lhe dava idéia alguma de como seria uma casa de verdade, quanto mais um local refinado, com gente refinada.

- Ele vive aqui em Tinderbox? – quis saber mais.

- Não. Draco Malfoy vai para norte, para Alasca. Castor. Raposa. Boas peles lá. Barco de Draco parte alguns dias mais.

- É mesmo?

- Você fica com loja, certo?

- Como? – gina não entendera muito bem. Seu olhar ainda estava em Draco Malfoy. – Ah, a loja! Não, como eu poderia? O sr. Vickery disse que é a lei... Mulheres solteiras não podem ter comércio por aqui. Vou ter que vender tudo e pegar o dinheiro para voltar pra casa.

Gina voltou a se preocupar com os irmãos. Belatrix não hesitaria em fazer mal a sua família se não desse o dinheiro de volta. Afinal, conseguira convence-la a emprestar o dinheiro prometendo devolve-lo com juros altos.

- Não, não vende. – Mei-li contestou. – Ninguém compra preço bom. Todos querer dinheiro, não loja. Você fica enganada. – a garota tinha razão e a oferta vergonhosa de Landerfelt era prova disso. Gina olhou para os rostos ansiosos dos mineiros que disputavam as últimas mercadorias da loja. Havia desespero naqueles rostos, mas o sonho do ouro estava em seus olhos. – Você trabalha loja para ter dinheiro. Mei-li ajuda. – sugeriu a garota num sorriso.

- Não acredito que seria possível. O sr. Vickery disse que...

- Mei-li sabe. Mulher solteira não pode. Imigrantes não podem. – Ela murmurou algo em seu idioma nativo e Gina percebeu que deveria ser alguma maldição, pelo tom em que foi dito.

- Não sei o que fazer... – murmurou, tensa.

- Você casa. – Mei-li voltou a sugerir.

- O quê?

- Casa. Draco Malfoy, boa escolha, não? Ele gosta você também. Ver nos olhos dele.

Gina sentou-se no banquinho que havia atrás do balcão e afastou as ondas de cabelos avermelhados que lhe caíam sobre a testa. As vozes do mineiro confundiam-se em sua mente e seus olhos, mais uma vez, buscaram Malfoy através da janela. _'Deus do céu, casar-me com ele! Que idéia mais absurda!'_, pensou, meneando a cabeça.

* * *

_Estranho? Relaxa! Essa fic é AU. Mas tem magia. Não agora, mais pra frente!  
O próximo capitulo explica mais. Mas assim, só vou postar se receber reviews né?  
Portanto comentem, mesmo se for pra falar que tá sem noção, horrivel e péssimo._

_ Mas comentem!_


	2. O Essencial

**_O Essencial_**

Se ele se casasse... Não, Draco jamais consideraria essa idéia possível, nem mesmo para afrontar Landerfelt. Pensar em se casar com a filha de Weasley apenas para lucrar alguma coisa fazia-o pensar no que lhe acontecera na Inglaterra. Olhou para a miniatura coloca junto à picareta, na vitrine da loja de Landerfelt, imaginando que os dois objetos nada tinham a ver um com o outro.

Os olhos azuis de Gina Weasley, porém, continuavam fixando-, na pintura. E todo o tempo ele imaginara que aquela deveria ser a esposa de Arthur... Vira o comerciante retirá-la do bolso muitas vezes naqueles últimos meses e admira-la quase com veneração. Ele dizia apenas:

- Essa é a minha Gina.

Esta era uma das raras vezes que Arthur o olhava sem desconfiança. Confiava de certa forma em Draco, mas ainda assim ele podia perceber as investidas que Arthur dava nele, as perguntas desconfiadas e estranhas. Talvez não tão estranhas, mas para trouxas, completamente absurdas. E ele fazia o seu máximo para que fosse assim sua feição.

_- Malfoy, ham? – indagou Arthur, tinham acabado de se conhecer e apertavam as mãos._

_- Sim. – disse Draco, apertando a mão dele um pouco mais forte._

_- Tenho a impressão de que já ouvi esse nome antes... – falou incerto e desconfiado._

_- É um nome popular. – deu de ombros._

_- Não aqui imagino, mas na Inglaterra porém... vem de lá? – os olhos dele perguntavam algo mais e Draco disfarçava que não entendia._

_- Não. – e deu as costas para o senhor. Quando estava na soleira da porta o ouviu murmurar mais uma vez seu sobrenome, e então saiu._

Mas não podia reclamar, dentro de alguns meses Arthur já havia percebido que ele não era comum, não era trouxa, mas evitou comentar, ou falar sobre isso. Por vezes Draco até imaginava que ele soubesse mais do que isso, mas agradeceria eternamente que ele não tivesse avisado a ninguém sobre nada daquilo.

Draco observava a imagem de Gina, imaginando que o artista que a pintara devia ser muito bom. Conseguira captar aquela expressão... Algo de especial que havia nela e que Draco não conseguira ainda entender. Não havia nela aquela beleza artificial que aprendera a conhecer nas mulheres que tinham passado por sua vida. Mas havia algo mais forte, uma coragem interior que a fizera enfrentar Landerfelt e que deixara Draco muito interessado.

Mas o fato era que Weasley fora um homem decente; um dos poucos naquela pequena cidade que conquistara o respeito de Draco, e o mínimo que podia fazer agora, antes de partir, era ter certeza de que Landerfelt não enganaria a filha do bom comerciante, tirando-lhe o que lhe pertencia por direito. Landerfelt já fizera o suficiente por uma semana, imaginou, apertando entre os dedos, no bolso, o comprovante bancário que crescera nos últimos meses. Aquele dinheiro serviria para comprar sua passagem no vapor que deixaria São Francisco rumo a Stika dentro de três dias. Iniciaria o comércio de peles assim que colocasse os pés lá.

No entanto graças a Landerfelt, aquele dinheiro não mais lhe pertencia, bem como seu cavalo. Tudo o que tinha, no momento, eram as roupas que vestia. Cerrou os olhos e ergueu o rosto para chuva que caía. Quando os abriu novamente, lá estava Landerfelt, atrás do balcão, olhando-o e sorrindo. E seus olhares se cruzaram atrás do vidro da janela da frente da loja.

Como ele teria conseguido aquela miniatura? Draco indagava-se. Weasley sempre a matinha consigo... Passara quase um ano tendo sérias crises de febre alta, que iam e vinham e Draco sempre o visitara nesse meio tempo. Fora surpreendente como a saúde do comerciante melhora no último mês. Tanto que o dr. Mendenhall dissera que estava completamente curado. Mas, na manhã de terça-feira, Arthur Weasley fora encontrado morto em sua cama. De repente. E a miniatura que mostrava a pintura de sua filha estava ali, na vitrine da loja de Landerfelt.

- É bem a imagem dela, não? – Draco voltou-se ao som da voz familiar. Havia semanas não via Matt Robinson, seu único amigo. Embora fosse um ou dois anos mais novo, ele crescera na fronteira e Draco ensinara-lhe tudo o que sabia sobre sobrevivência. Ensinara-o várias coisas trouxas, como montar a cavalo, e outras coisas, e embora Matt desconfiasse de algo errado nele, não sabia o que era. – Eu a vi há dois dias, no Forte Sutter. Não sabia que era parente de Weasley. – Nesse momento Gina apareceu na porta da loja para recolher a mala que deixara ali fora. Por milagre, ninguém a havia roubado ainda. Mais uma vez, o olhar penetrante de Draco a seguiu, notando sua figura graciosa e frágil e seus cabelos de um tom avermelhado encantador. Ela também o olhou, mas brevemente, bastando isso, porém, para acelerar-lhe o coração.

- Parece que a viu também... – Matt comentou, rindo, malicioso. Draco imaginava que fora um louco em tentar ajuda-la. A última coisa de que precisava era envolver-se com mais um problema de imigrantes. Era por isso que estava em tal situação.

- O que o traz a cidade Matt? – indagou ao amigo, querendo esquecer o assunto. – Como está sua concessão?

- Ah, está indo... Aliás, é por isso mesmo que vim, para tentar convence-lo a seguir comigo para lá. O que me diz? – Draco encarou-o, vendo nos olhos do amigo o que suas palavras não tinham dito.

- Então, já ouviu falar... – comentou.

- Ouviu falar o quê?

- Sabe muito bem o quê. Toda a cidade está comentando sobre como sou idiota.

- Bem, eu diria que é todo o território que está falando, já que tocou no assunto. Mas não acho que você seja idiota. Eu teria feito o mesmo pelo velho chinês, se tivesse dinheiro. Ah, falando no diabo... – Mei-li saía da loja de Weasley nesse instante, seguindo em direção ao acampamento chinês, nas redondezas da cidade. Ela lançou um breve olhar e um sorriso a Matt. Ele, por sua vez, tirou o chapéu e ficou olhando-a, boquiaberto, até ela sumir na esquina.

- Gosta dela não é? – Draco comentou.

- Sim...

- Sabe muito bem que está procurando encrenca, não?

- Sei, sim. – retornou ele. Draco sorriu.

- Eu sabia que havia um motivo para eu gostar tanto de você. – observou. Mas ao olhar para dentro da loja e ver Landerfelt mais uma vez, observando-os seu sorriso desapareceu. Aconselhou, então:

- Falo sério, Matt. Se pretende cortejar essa garota, é melhor ter muito cuidado.

- Pois eu esperava que você fosse me proteger, amigão! – brincou, recolocando o chapéu.

- Eu não! Vou partir para...

- Você perdeu tudo, não? O dinheiro, o cavalo, tudo. – Matt o interrompeu.

- É perdi. – disse Draco, desviando o olhar.

- Então, não tem mais nada a perder, certo? Vá trabalhar na concessão comigo e, no próximo inverno, estaremos ricos! – disse Matt, levantando os braços de modo expressivo.

- Sinto muito, Matt, mas não estou interessado. – Draco sorriu de leve. Não. Aquele era o jogo que seu pai gostava de jogar, mas não ele. Conseguira uma vida nova ali, deixando o passado pra trás.

- Sabe, não consigo entender seus motivos! – falou Matt, desanimado.

- Todo homem deve fazer sua própria vida, Matt. De seu modo. – Ele tinha bons motivos, sim, mas Matt não os conhecia. Lançou mias um olhar à miniatura na vitrine.

- Então está decidido a seguir para o Alasca?

- Estou sim.

- E como vai...?

- Não sei ainda – Draco o interrompeu. – Tudo o que sei é que, de qualquer maneira, estarei naquele navio.

Estava escurecendo rápido e fazia frio, fazendo com que Gina se lembrasse das baixas temperaturas da Inglaterra. Estava ali, na chuva, diante da sepultura do pai. Sentia-se molhada e fria, mas sabia que tinha motivos para estar ali. Fora tola por pedir aquele dinheiro à Belatrix. Ajoelhou-se, colocando a mão direita sobre a terra encharcada.

- O que estava pensando, papai? – indagou, sem voz. Ele não pensara em nada e esse era o problema, reconhecia. Seu pai fora um sonhador, nada mais. Acreditava no pote de outro que se encontra no fim do arco-íris. Gina levantou-se com dificuldade. Estava exausta e desesperada, mas apenas cerrou os dentes, obrigando-se a não chorar. Olhou para as colinas que se erguiam a pouca distância e depois voltou-se um pouco, para ver os acampamentos dos mineiros. A única rua da cidade de Tinderbox estava enlameada e começando a ficar muito escura com a aproximação da noite. Um dos acampamentos chamou-lhe a atenção. E nele, uma barraca, ao lado da qual um homem estava de pé, na chuva. Não era um mineiro. Mei-li estava certa sobre Draco ser um comerciante de peles que seguia para o norte. Mas ele também era a melhor alternativa para seu plano. Precisava apenas reunir coragem para falar com ele.

O som distante de um violino, provavelmente tocado por algum mineiro com tendências musicais, alertou-a para uma saudade dolorida de casa. O mundo em que se encontrava agora era-lhe estranho sentia-se uma intrusa. Isso ficara bem claro quando falara com Landerfelt. Não gostara do modo como ele olhara para Draco. Quem poderia imaginar o que aquele comerciante seria capaz de fazer para proteger o monopólio que estava disposto a criar para si mesmo? E aquele não era o único perigo. Muitos homens desciam as montanhas todos os dias, vindos das concessões onde buscavam outro, e Gina sabia que eles tinham vindo, nesse dia, apenas para vê-la. Afinal, ela era uma das pouquíssimas mulheres brancas na região. Na verdade, desde que deixara o Forte sutter, dois dias antes, só vira algumas nativas e poucas chinesas. Aquele não era seu lugar, imaginou. Devia estar em casa, com seus irmãos. Eles precisavam delas, confiavam em seus atos, dependiam de seus cuidados desde que a mãe morrera.

Gina conseguira vender o suficiente na loja que para comprar a passagem de volta a São Francisco. Poderia vender a mula e o cavalo e teria dinheiro para hospedar-se lá e comer por um dia. Mas... e depois? Poderia trabalhar numa lavanderia ou em outro local decente até conseguir dinheiro para pagar a Belatrix e comprar a passagem de volta a Inglaterra. Mas isso demoraria meses e não sabia como poderia viver durante esse tempo, numa cidade trouxa. Sabia muito bem, que para quem não tinha dinheiro, restava apenas hospedar-se em locais pouco recomendáveis e não queria faze-lo. Sabia, portanto, que no momento estaria melhor em Tinderbox, onde a memória de seu pai lhe oferecia um ou dois aliados. Tinha um plano e o colocaria em prática.

O somo de um galho se quebrando logo atrás de si a fez voltar-se, assustada.

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Na chuva! Está encharcada! – Draco estava dois passos dela. Olhava para seus cabelos colados a cabeça e para seus pés cheios de lama. – Vá para dentro. É perigoso aqui fora! – ele insistiu. Mas Gina ignorou-o, passando o xale molhado pelos ombros, teimosa. Entretanto,começou a caminhar para a barraca dele,onde havia uma pequena fogueira. – Devia estar na casa de Vickery. – ele observou, seguindo-a. – Ele lhe ofereceu uma cama para esta noite, não?

- Ofereceu sim. – Vickery, o advogado, fora de fato um cavalheiro. Percebera que não seria seguro para ela ficar na cabana de seu pai e, embora sua esposa estivesse viajando, não achou impróprio que Gina ficasse sob o mesmo teto que ele por uma noite apenas. Afinal, era advogado do pai dela, um homem em quem Arthur Weasley havia confiado.

- Volte para a Inglaterra, srta. Weasley. – Draco aconselhou., oferecendo a ela seu casaco de pele fina. – Tinderbox não é lugar para uma mulher sozinha. Uma mulher como você. – uma mulher como ela... o que estaria pensando a seu respeito? Concordava com o conselho de Draco, mas por motivos bem diferentes dos dele. Fosse como fosse, ele estava prestes a ter uma grande surpresa.

- Pretendo voltar sim, quando pude. – ela afirmou, aceitando a proteção da pele.

- Ótimo.

- Mas há algo que eu gostaria que fizesse por mim antes.

- Eu? – ele a encarava, os olhos brilhantes refletindo a fogueira. – Bem, seu pai era um amigo e farei qualquer coisa para ajuda-la, mas estou deixando a cidade amanhã e não pretendo voltar. – Como se tivessem vontade própria, os olhos de Draco percorreram-lhe o corpo, mas ele os desviou depressa. Na verdade, era a terceira vez nesse dia que Gina o surpreendia olhando-a desse modo.

- É exatamente por isso que tem de ser o senhor, sr. Malfoy. O senhor e ninguém mais. – Gina puxou a pele mais junto do corpo, consciente de que suas roupas molhadas marcavam cada curva.

- O que, exatamente, vai me pedir, senhorita? – sua voz soou baixa. Gina juntou, então, toda sua coragem e disse:

- Quero que se case comigo.

* * *

Olá! Capitulo pequeno eu sei, mas o próximo vai ser maior garanto! (Eu sei porque eu to escrevendo ele e já passou das três páginas que esse deu)  
Esse capitulo foi só pra dar mais uma explicação mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada pelas reviews! ;

**_Ginny Danae Malfoy_**_ Obrigada pelo comentário... hahahaha, sabe que as minas de ouro são bem interessantes hahaha!  
_**_Tre Star_**_****Eu achei até que tinha detalhado mal! hahahha Bem, lembra no quinto livro do Harry Potter quando Sirius contou que Belatrix era sua prima e que Molly era prima dele por casamento? Juntando e pensando muito bem dá quase uma relação de parentesco entre as familias... quase, hahahahha! Brigada pela review viu?  
_**_Pptusachan_**_ahh então tomara que continue gostando da minha idéia:D Obrigadaa tá?  
_**_Mel.Bel.louca_**_Hahahhahaha brigadaa Mel! e tomara que tenha futuro mesmo! hahaha  
_**_LolitaMalfoy_**_Brigadaa Lolitaa, bom, tá pequena mas tá ai a continuação. :) Brigadaa!_

Bom gente, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, apesar de não ter muita coisa, só mais explicações mesmo! Brigada pelos comentários e continuem lendo! ;)  
Beijooss ;


	3. O Acordo

_**O Acordo**_

Draco era o único homem em Tinderbox que a recusaria, e assim o fez, mandando-a de volta à casa de Vickery e depois de algumas horas sem dormir, ainda não se sentia bem com a decisão que tomara. Agora, à luz do dia, parecia-lhe ter sido muito tolo de sua parte. Afina, antes, tivera a mesma idéia... Casar-se com Gina por interesse, tanto seu quanto dela. Então, quando propusera o acordo, porque simplesmente não aceitara?, perguntava-se. Talvez por que tinha sido ela a fazer a proposta. Porque, no momento em que Gina proferia aquelas palavras, Draco se lembrara de Pansy Parkinson, da alta sociedade de Londres...Gina lançara-lhe um sorriso doce, decente, mas tudo que ele fora o sorriso cheio de interesse de Pansy.

Meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se um grande idiota. Não estava em Londres e a filha de Weasley não estava querendo tirar proveito de mais uma das grandes negociatas de seu pai. Esse capítulo de sua vida tinha ficado para trás. Estava terminado.

Junto suas coisas, olhando ao redor, à procura do cavalo, mas lembrou-se de que o perdera para Landerfelt. Praguejou em voz baixa e resignou-se a seguir em direção ao entreposto de mulas, esperando conseguir uma carona para o Forte Sutter. Precisava sair da cidade antes que se arrependesse e acabasse acertando as contas com Landerfelt de um modo nada trouxa, ou ainda, aceitando a proposta de Gina. Ela estava bem longe de se parecer com Pansy, mas não era tão inocente quanto lhe parecera a principio, ponderou. Lembrava-se de que, quando Vickery lhe dissera que o pai tinha morrido, ela não derramara uma só lágrima. Que tipo de mulher reagiria assim à morte do pai? Um pai amoroso, preocupado com o futuro dos filhos, como fora Arthur. A cena que vira no túmulo do comerciante, na noite anterior, não o enganava. Ela não chorara, estava com o rosto molhado porque estava na chuva, mas seus olhos estavam límpidos e claros como os de um predador...

Não, Gina Weasley não era a filha chorosa e nobre que imaginara a principio, mas talvez tivesse se precipitado ao recusar a proposta que lhe fizera. Afinal, ela se casaria com qualquer um se estivesse, de fato, determinada a manter a loja. Lembrava-se de que algo não fazia na conversa que tinham tido na noite anterior. Gina dissera que teria de ser _ele_. Ele ou nenhum outro. Por quê? Qualquer homem serviria para o plano que ela tinha em mente.

Parou de andar, erguendo o rosto para o céu muito azul de outono, e num impulso, voltou-se para a casa de Vickery. De repente, a imagem de Gina, de seu corpo frágil, mas bonito, de seus cabelos avermelhados, de seus olhos intensos, o atingiu. E permitiu-se sorrir de leve, enquanto sua mente analisava uma pergunta: _por que não_? Poderia, assim, conseguir o dinheiro para sua passagem e dar a Landerfelt o que ele merecia...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gina colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, para protege-los do sol, e olhou para o local onde Draco Malfoy havia passado a noite. Agradeceu a Merlim por ele ter recusado sua oferta. Devia estar completamente fora de si quando a fizera, analisou. Fora um grande erro.

Colocou o xale ainda úmido sobre os ombros e deixou a casa de Vickery, seguindo pela estrada que a separava do resto da cidade. Fora uma pena ter dormindo tanto. Custara a pegar no sono, e quando por fim, conseguira, tivera sonhos pecaminosos... Draco estava carregando-a nos braços, para dentro da loja de seu pai, depois partilhando com ela um pedaço do bolo de casamento, e então olhando-a de modo ardente e profundo, quando se fechavam dentro das cortinas de sua cama de casal...

Olhou para os lados assustada como se alguém tivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos, e com a face vermelha e quente. Continuou seu caminho e, ao entrar na Rua Principal, sentiu que muitos olhares mineiros a seguiam, conforme se encaminhava para a loja de Landerfelt. Tinha de se acostumar com aqueles olhares. Não fora diferente em São Francisco e ra para lá que pretendia ir, pelo menos por algum tempo. Tinha, apenas, que ser firme, já que não havia outra alternativa no momento. Venderia a loja e as terras de seu pai pelo dinheiro que Landerfelt quisesse lhe dar, coisa que devia ter feito no dia anterior, quando ele lhe oferecera aquelas moedas, mas seu orgulho falara mais alto.

Sua mãe teria sido prática e vendido tudo. Mas ela era mais parecida com o pai. Negou de leve com a cabeça, diante da estupidez que reconhecia em si mesma, mas parou de repente de andar, notando que havia uma certa confusão mais a frente. Diante da loja de Landerfelt, uma carroça lotada estava parada, com Mei-li sentada sobre a montanha de mantimentos e equipamentos de mineração, gritando com dois homens que tentavam descarregar tudo que estava embaixo dela.

Gina encaminhou-se para lá, juntando-se a outras pessoas que já observavam a cena. Mei-li a viu e sorriu logo, gritando:

- Srta. Gina, venha depressa! Carroça com mantimentos e ferramentas! Landerfelt quer roubar! – ela chutou o ombro de um dos homens que tentava retirar uma saca de baixo de seus pés. – Não deixar! Carroça nossa!

Gina aproximou-se.

- Nossa? – estranhou. – Mas não fiz nenhum pedido...

- Landerfelt me ofereceu o dobro do que Weasley deixou como depósito. – disse um homem de aparência rude que estava quase a seu lado. Gina reconhecia-o de Forte Sutter, onde dormira havia três dias. Era o condutor da carroça.

- Está dizendo que meu pai pagou adiantado por estas mercadorias?

Mei-li assentia vigorosamente. Depois começou a praguejar em chinês para os homens que ainda tentavam esvaziar a carroça. Um deles, empregado de Landerfelt, segurou-a pelo calcanhar, sorrindo, malicioso, enquanto ela perdia o equilíbrio. As pessoas que observavam nada fizeram para detê-lo e Gina espantou-se diante do mundo novo que estava conhecendo ali, onde solidariedade parecia não existir.

- Hei, você! – chamou ela, fazendo com que o homem se voltasse e abrisse ainda mais o sorriso de dentes apodrecidos. Mas nesse instante, o condutor da carroça segurou-a pelo braço com força, assustando-a.

Um tiro ressoou pela cidade e Gina teve um sobressalto, sentindo seu coração disparar. Quase que imediatamente, o homem que segurava Mei-li foi erguido no ar e lançado contra a frente da loja de Landerfelt, espatifando os vidros.

- Merlim! – Gina murmurou, as mãos sobre a boca.

O homem que ela vira conversando com Draco no dia anterior subia na carroça e arrancava Mei-li lá de cima. Gina estava a ponto de gritar por socorro, mas deteve-se ao perceber a expressão de alegria no rosto da chinesinha. Notando que ainda estava presa pela mão bruta do condutor, Gina recomeçou a lutar por soltar-se, dizendo:

- Largue meu braço, seu brutamontes!

- Tire as mãos dela se não quiser morrer agora mesmo! – ameaçou uma voz que ela já conhecia bem.

O condutor obedeceu de pronto, mas, mesmo assim, o punho fechado de Draco atingiu-o em cheio no rosto. Um golpe firme, seguro, que jogou o homem no chão. E como se esse tipo de coisa fosse absolutamente comum na cidade, dois dos observadores ergueram o corpo pesado do sujeito, colocando-o sobre a frente destruída da loja.

- Você... o matou. – Gina murmurou, vendo a expressão feroz no rosto de Draco. Nunca tinha visto um duelo de trouxas.

- Não. Ele apenas desmaiou, mas vai ficar bem. – ele a encarava e sua expressão se suavizava um pouco. O escandaloso sonho que tivera com ele horas antes voltou-lhe à mente e fez com que Gina corasse violentamente.

- Ainda... está aqui... – conseguiu comentar.

- É estou.

- Mas achei que tinha partido para o Alasca...

- Eu ia... Quero dizer, eu vou. Mas há algo que preciso fazer primeiro.

Gina ficou à espera, percebendo que ele vacilava.

- Bem, eu...

Gritos irados interromperam a conversa. Os mineiros que tinham se reunido diante da loja dispersaram-se de imediato. Surpresa, Gina voltou-se para ver que, na ponta da rua, Landerfelt aparecia, avançando contra todos em seu cavalo. Apegou diante da loja, enraivecido, gritando:

- Mas... o que aconteceu por aqui? – E voltou-se raivoso, contra Draco.

- Esse carregamento é meu. – disse ele, tranqüilo.

- Seu? – Gina estranhou, sem perceber que Landerfelt fizera a mesma indagação exatamente ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Exato. Arthur Weasley pagou por tudo isso há duas semanas. Eu estava presente quando ele pagou.

Landerfelt deixou a raiva de lado, para ser irônico:

- E o que isso importa agora? Está morto e enterrado!

- Então, pode devolver o dinheiro que meu pai pagou, sr. Landerfelt! – Gina pensava rápido.

- É claro. – o comerciante concordou, acendendo um charuto.

- Ótimo. Quero também conversar com o senhor sobre a loja e a terra em que ela se encontra. Estava imaginando que...

- Ela estava imaginando que gostaria de ficar com tudo, por enquanto. – Draco interferiu.  
- Ficar com tudo? – mais uma vez, as vozes de Gina e Landerfelt soaram juntas, nas mesmas palavras. Mas foi ele quem acrescentou:

- Ela não pode ficar com nada! É a lei!

Draco deu um passo a frente, fazendo-a imaginar que poderia agredir também o comerciante, como fizera com o condutor.

- É, ouvi dizer. – comentou ele, sem erguer os braços. – Mulheres solteiras não podem ser donas de nada...

- Exatamente! – Landerfelt concordou, exultante. Draco continuava firme, controlado, e Gina admirava tal qualidade.

- Todos sabemos o que a lei diz. – ele prosseguiu, calmo – mesmo assim, ela fica com a loja e este carregamento. Alias, _nós _ficamos.

- Nós? – ela murmurou, sem entender. Draco aproximou-se dela e comentou, para Landerfelt.

- A sra. Malfoy e eu ficamos com tudo. – E passou o braço direito sobre os ombros dela, sem cerimônias.

- O quê? – o charuto escorregou da boca de Landerfelt. Desta vez a surpresa foi tão grande para Gina que ela nem teve coragem para usar a mesma palavra do comerciante. Mas seus lábios estavam abertos, numa expressão pasma.

- Vamos nos casar ainda esta manhã. – Draco acrescentou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. E olhando-a firme, indagou: - Não é assim? – ela sentiu que, de repente, suas pernas estavam fracas demais. Draco amparou-a, apertando a mão que lhe tocava cintura, para que Landerfelt não percebesse sua reação.

- Mas que história é essa agora? – protestou o comerciante, colocando o charuto mais uma vez na boca.

- Não é história. É fato. – Draco rebateu – A lei não diz que uma mulher casa não possa administrar negócios, ainda mais se seu marido for seu sócio. Assim, nós nos casamos e somos os dois donos de tudo.

- Mas você tinha dito... – Gina começou, sendo logo interrompida por ele:

- Mudei de idéia.

- Não há um pastor na cidade e o mais próximo fica a milhas daqui. – Landerfelt observou, em tom triunfante. Havia raiva em seus olhos e Gina chegou a estremecer. Mei-li apareceu, então, como surgida do nada e, em sua graça oriental, sugeriu:

- Sr. Vickery casa. Ele homem da lei. – E, olhando para Gina, sorriu e ofereceu: - Você vem agora. Nós deixar tudo pronto.

- Podem deixar que eu vou busca-lo! – O rapaz que tirara Mei-li da carroça e arremessara o empregado de Landerfelt pela vitrine apareceu ao lado de Draco e deu-lhe alguns tapinhas amigos nas costas. – Na verdade, acho que sou o padrinho. Matt Robinson, senhora. – apresentou-se, tomando a mão de Gina e sacudindo-a com força. – Estarei de volta num segundo. – E saiu correndo.

- Você não vai escapar com essa, Malfoy. – Landerfelt ameaçou, tomando as rédeas de seu cavalo. E, olhando com odeio para Gina, acrescentou: - E nem você! – Draco chegou a avançar contra o comerciante, e durante tensos segundos, o silêncio foi total. Mas nada mais sério aconteceu e Landerfelt montou, partindo a galope dali, quase atropelando alguns mineiros que estavam por perto observando a cena.

Gina, então, voltou-se para Draco e ele simplesmente perguntou:

- Era o que você queria, não? Casar-se, ficar com a loja, ganhar algum dinheiro para poder voltar à Inglaterra...

- É que eu... – ela assentiu, sentindo-se uma idiota, mas ele não a deixou falar.

- Então, estamos acertados. – E apertou-lhe a mão direita como se acabasse de selar um contrato. – Quero a mula, o cavalo e o dinheiro que fizermos hoje mesmo. Agora, na verdade.

- Mas o condutor tinha dito que... – ela olhou para o homem que ainda estava deitado junto à loja e que tinha o nariz sangrando, definitivamente quebrado – meu pai não pagou por tudo, fez apenas um depósito...

Draco foi até o condutor, que acabava de recobrar consciência, e disse, em tom firme:

- Não se preocupe. Dan vai esperar para receber seu dinheiro, não vai Dan? – e colocou o pé sobre o joelho do sujeito, fazendo certa pressão.

- Claro! O que quiser, Malfoy! – exclamou o homem, sabendo que deveria colaborar.

- E vai, também, entregar outra carroça cheia, na loja, em dedicação.

- O quê? – desta vez, o que Malfoy queria pareceu demais ao condutor. Mas, como todo o peso de Draco estava no pé que lhe pressionava o joelho, aquiesceu: - Está bem, está bem!

Gina engoliu em seco. Estava ali, parada, com a impressão de que vivia um sonho ruim. Nunca imaginaria que alguém pudesse ser daquele jeito que Malfoy era. Seus irmãos nunca fariam isso. Mei-li tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-a consigo para o acampamento chinês.

- Vamos aprontar! – disse a garota, sorrindo. – Mei-li ajuda.

Draco seguiu-as com o olhar e disse, ainda, enquanto elas se afastavam:

- Vou deixar-lhe o dinheiro suficiente para que possa seguir com a loja. Esteja aqui em uma hora para o casamento. Preciso alcançar um barco, ainda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mei-li fechou a cortina simples da janela sem vidros no casebre onde disse viver com seu pai e seus irmãos.

- Sem mãe. Quatro irmãos. – explicou ela, a seu modo. Gina pensou por uns instantes e murmurou:

- Como eu... – passou os olhos ao redor, notando os objetos estranhos, pouco comuns na vida ocidental. Notou também o cheiro diferente no ar, exótico, adocicado.

- Sentar. – Mei-li pediu, apontando para o chão recoberto por um carpete. – Eu arrumo cabelo selvagem.

- Selvagem? – Gina passou as mãos pelas ondas revoltas e ignorou o pedido da chinesinha. – Meu cabelo está bem assim. Além do mais, nem é um casamento de verdade.

- É sim. Draco Malfoy é um homem de verdade. Você mulher de verdade também. – Gina sentiu vontade de sorrir. Draco era uma homem de verdade, com certeza. Seu comportamento nessa manhã mostrara o quanto era firme em seus propósitos e o quanto sabia lutar por eles. Ele a protegera, primeiro contra os abusos do condutor, depois contra as ameaças de Landerfelt.

Sentiu um aperto no estômago cada vez que se lembrava. Nenhum homem jamais se importara em protege-la a não ser seus irmãos, mas eles não contavam, eram sua família, era de se esperar que agissem assim. Draco havia sido galante, mas de um modo distante e frio. Como se toda aquela situação fosse um negócio no qual se vira forçado a entrar.

Ainda pensando nele, Gina sentou-se devagar no chão. Estava entrando num casamento porque precisava dele para assumir a loja do pai. Quanto a Draco... do que ele precisaria?, indagou-se, de repente. O que ele ganharia num casamento ao qual se recusara na noite anterior? Dois animais e algum dinheiro? Não era tanto assim para justificar seu trabalho, já que pretendia deixar a cidade o quanto antes.

- Mei-li, por que acha que Malfoy esteja se casando comigo? – indagou, imaginando que a chinesinha poderia ter uma idéia.

A garota lidava com a cabeleira ruiva de Gina e pensou antes de responder:

- Ele gosta. Eu vejo.

- Não, não acho que seja isso... Malfoy não gosta de mim, deixou isso bem claro ontem a noite. – ela se lembrava do tipo de descompostura que ouvira de Draco e que a fizera sentir-se envergonhada, suja até. Os olhos dele estavam duros, seus lábios tinham uma expressão hostil. – Não, não... Ele deve ter um bom motivo para estar agindo assim. – No entanto, Gina não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser.

- Malfoy precisa dinheiro. Para pagar barco. – Mei-li sugeriu. Gina voltou-se para encara-la.

- Como assim? Ele já não tem o dinheiro?

- Dinheiro se foi, cavalo também. Pagamento de dívida.

- Ele devia dinheiro a alguém?

Mei-li murmurou algumas palavras em chinês e, pelo tom baixo e raivoso de suas palavras, Gina percebeu que devia estar discursando mais alguns palavrões em seu idioma.

- Ele paga Landerfelt. – explicou a moça, falando mais alto. – Mas não divida Malfoy. Divida Cheng, meu papai.

- O que? – Gina não conseguia acreditar que Draco tivesse usado o dinheiro de sua passagem para pagar dividas alheias. Mei-li, porém assentiu, confirmando a história.

- Papai com problemas. Ter jogo de cartas, contra lei...

- Jogo de cartas?

- Apenas homens brancos podem...

- Ah, já sei! Apenas homens brancos podem ter esse tipo de negócios aqui em Tinderbox. – a raiva e frustração no rosto da chinesinha foram uma boa resposta. A mente de Gina trabalhava furiosamente. 'Trouxas mais idiotas', pensou.

- Jogo bom, desde que Landerfelt ganha. – disse ela, irritada. – Mas ele perdeu muito para homem. Muitas moedas! Malfoy paga Landerfelt para papai meu não perder casa nem emprego.

- Está querendo dizer que Landerfelt iria... Mas que homem...

- Sim, ele sujo! Mau! – Gina levantou-se e espiou a janela sem vidros, afastando a cortina de leve. Draco e seu amigo Matt estavam descarregando a carroça na rua enlameada. Muitos mineiros estavam junto deles, gritando seus oferecimentos pela mercadoria. Ela estava impressionada com o fato de que os homens quisessem pagar preços altos. Ainda não entrara na loja de Landerfelt, mas adivinhava que, nela os preços deveriam ser ainda mais altos. Não vira nenhum freguês naquela loja desde que chegara, no dia anterior. Era estranho.

Gina viu quando Malfoy pegou algo no meio dos estilhaços de vidro da antiga vitrine e entrou na loja, para sair pouco depois, tendo evidentemente, comprado o que guardava agora no bolso da camisa. Imaginou quanto dinheiro ele poderia fazer naqueles últimos minutos de venda das mercadorias da carroça e indagou-se se Draco, de fato, lhe deixaria dinheiro suficiente para sustentar-se até a chegada do próximo carregamento. Também não sabia se o condutor manteria a palavra que dera. Mei-li juntou-se a ela, na janela.

- Ele bom homem. – disse, sorrindo. Nenhum dos homens que ela conhecera em Londres, com exceção de seus irmãos, teria usado fruto de suas economias para salvar a vida de um estrangeiro e sua família.

- É, ele é bom sim. – concordou, num murmúrio.

- Ah, e ele também. – Gina voltou-se percebendo que os olhos da chinesinha estavam fixos no amigo de Draco e em seu jeito rude, mas cativante.

- Acho que, daqui a pouco, devemos voltar para... o casamento. – disse, soltando a cortina.

- Você não pronta. Vestido todo errado. Eu arrumo.

- Estou bem assim, Mei-li. Já lhe disse, nem é um casamento de verdade... É só um arranjo pra que eu possa ficar com a loja. – a garota abanou a cabeça, parecendo inconformada.

- Então vamos, se você não importa aparência.

Mei-li abriu a porta tosca do casebre e as duas saíram para o sol que brilhava alto. E caminhando por entre o barro, seus pensamentos voltavam a Inglaterra e a vida que tivera, dedicando-se ao pai e aos irmãos após a morte de sua mãe, afinal, era a única mulher da família, duvidava que seus irmãos conseguissem cozinhar um ovo sem a presença feminina dela, mas ainda assim, sempre pretendera ter sua vida, encontrar um bom homem, que a respeitasse e a amasse. Passou por alguns homens que se encaminhavam para fora da cidade com os suprimentos que Draco acabara de lhes vender, e imaginou que aquilo não era exatamente o que pretendera para si quando pensara no futuro. Quando chegaram mais perto do meio da rua, pareceu-lhe óbvio que a noticia de seu casamento já se espalhara. Como não havia quase mulheres, casamentos deviam ser algo raríssimo por ali. Talvez, até, o seu fosse o primeiro...

Os donos dos comércios locais, muitos mineiros e trabalhadores apareceram de todos os cantos da cidade, juntando-se no pátio ao lado do cemitério, onde a cerimônia seria realizada. Assim que Gina e Mei-li chegaram, Draco voltou-se e reclamou:

- Demoraram.

- Já estou pronta, se você também está. – respondeu Gina, muito séria.

Matt Robinson apareceu, então, entregando um maço de flores a ela. Mei-li sorriu, mas Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo aborrecido.

- Muito bem, vamos em frente. – Draco instigou, olhando para a casa do advogado. – Onde está Vickery?

- Pelo que eu soube, Landerfelt enviou-o a Hangtown para tratar de alguns negócios... – Matt interferiu. A expressão no rosto de Draco, mistura de raiva e alivio, exprimia exatamente os sentimentos de Gina.

- Mas achei alguém que pode fazer melhor do que Vickery – Matt acrescentou, sorrindo e apresentando um mineiro, que deu alguns passos para junto de Draco e Gina. Ninguém ali pareceu reconhecer o sujeito, que devia ser novo na cidade, suas roupas ainda estavam bem novas e sua pele não se mostrava queimada com a dos homens que ali viviam em busca de ouro. O homem olhou para todos e depois centralizou sua atenção em Gina e Draco.

- Vamos, padre, prossiga! – Matt instigou.

- Padre? – Draco exclamou, vendo que o estranho retirava uma bíblia de dentro da pequena mochila que trazia. Gina olhava confusa, ela não sabia o que era um padre, o casamento bruxo era totalmente diferente. Olhou para Draco, sem saber o que fazer, e como se ele lesse sua mente, pegou sua mão forte, para ampara-la.

- Depois eu te explico. – sussurrou ele a olhando de um modo estranho. – Só confie em mim. – Em perfeito latim e com leve sotaque irlandês, o padre, começou:  
- In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti, Amen. – A cerimônia foi rápida e Gina fez tudo que Draco sussurrava para ela fazer, fez isso quase sem sentir.

- E as alianças? – Matt indagou, com ar inocente, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Draco.

- Não temos. – disse ele, bem baixo, mas em tom firme.

- Não tem importância. Não é estritamente necessário. – explicou o padre.

- É só isso, então? Estamos casados? – Draco quis saber.

- Sim. – respondeu o padre, sorrindo. – Pode beijar a noiva. Gina arregalou os olhos. Com certeza, Malfoy não o faria, imaginou.

- Isso mesmo! Beije a noiva! – alguém gritou, em meio à multidão. O açougueiro da cidade sorriu e sugeriu:

- Eu a beijarei por você se não for homem bastante para faze-lo, Malfoy!

- Venha, sra. Malfoy. – disse Draco, segurando-a pelo braço e levando-a consigo até diante da loja que fora de seu pai e onde o cavalo que pertencera a ele estava amarrado. Ao que parecia, ele já vendera a mula.

- Você está mesmo decidido a seguir nessa aventura maluca para o Alasca, então? – Matt indagou, seguindo-os, junto a Mei-li.

- Estou sim! – Malfoy respondeu, olhando-o, irritado. – Por que acha que tudo isso aconteceu?

- Imaginei que estivesse agindo assim para ajudar a srta. Weasley... sra. Malfoy, quero dizer.

- A sra. Malfoy conseguiu o que queria: meu nome. É sempre o que querem não? Todas elas. E eu também consegui o que queria. – Ele continuava caminhando, a mão apertando o braço de Gina. – Além do mais, não acho que a sra. Malfoy precise de ajuda com a loja, ela está indo muito bem sozinha. – Gina esforçava-se por seguir os passos largos dele. Mas tropeçou num montinho de lama e, quando se deu conta, os braços de Draco já a seguravam, evitando que caísse. Mas fora apenas uma reação instintiva dele, raciocinou. Se tivesse tido a chance de pensar, ele a deixaria ali mesmo, com a cara afundada no barro.

- Então, já conseguiu dinheiro suficiente – ela murmurou, compreendendo suas palavras. – Para a passagem... – Malfoy franziu o cenho.

- O que sabe a respeito disso?- indagou.

- Nada... Eu apenas...

Ele a soltou, já que recobrara o equilíbrio, e mostrou a sacolinha de couro que tirou do bolso.

- Sim já tenho o suficiente para minha passagem. – esclareceu. – Se vender o cavalo em Sacramento, terei ainda mais. Aqui há mais do que o necessário para você viver muito bem até o próximo carregamento. Há muitas coisas da carroça que não foram vendidas porque não tem utilidade imediata para os mineiros. Está tudo na loja de seu pai.

- Minha loja. – ela corrigiu.

- Exato. Eu tinha esquecido.

Os mineiros que tinham ficado para trás tornavam a aproximar-se; o açougueiro insistia:

- Vamos Malfoy! Beije-a! Está com medo da mulher? – muitas vozes se juntavam a dele, em exclamações parecidas. Matt e Mei-li apenas observavam, sorrindo, mas Gina não achava a situação nada divertida. Nem queria permanecer ali e passar por tola. Deu as costas a Malfoy e começou a encaminhar-se para a loja do pai, agora sua.

Mas segundos depois, foi praticamente erguida do chão. A boca de Draco estava sobre a sua, logo em seguida, num beijo que nada tinha de gentil. Ela lutou por soltar-se, mas foi inútil, pois as mãos dele seguravam-lhe as costas e a nuca com força. E seu último pensamento antes de parar de se debater foi o de que o trabalho de Mei-li em seus cabelos tinham sido à toa, pois eles estavam soltos agora, devido a pressão da mão de Draco.

Então, quando ele a soltou, no meio da rua enlameada, Gina notou que sua respiração estava muito difícil. Draco , por sua vez, já lhe dava as costas, montando no cavalo que pertencera a seu pai, e saindo da cidade rumo ao oeste. E apenar quando ele se tornou um pequeno pontinho negro no horizonte, Gina deu-se conta de que aquela seria a última vez que o veria. A última vez que veria seu marido, Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Oiiii gente! Bom esse foi o capitulo mais longo e mais complicado que eu já fiz. Tive dificuldade na parte do casamento, porque eu não tenho idéia de como seja um casamento bruxo, mas ai vcs me falam, Ahh, mas não precisava colocar o padre, o advogado ia dar um jeito, e eu respondo, Bemm, o padre vai ter um papel meio que importante um pouquinho mais pra frente!

_Ginny Danae Malfoy__: Acertou! hahahahhaha! Não não, é que como ela ficou sendo a única mulher da casa, se sentiu responsavel mesmo:)  
__Tre Star__: Opa! Dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho mais hehehhe! Vc acha que ele apronta alguma?! Ahh que isso, um cara tão bozinho como ele... O.O. Hehehehe... É, estranho mesmo ele perder tudo, mas vc vai entender... :) Bom, brigada e continue lendo viu!  
__Mel.Bel.louca__: Heheheheh... profundo né? Veio do útero essa:) Eu atualizo rapido sim, quando as pessoas comentam né! Hehehehe  
__Thaty__: Coitado, ficou assustado no começo.. hehehe! Obrigado Thaty!  
__Elfen Malfoy__: Opa! Que bom que gostou. É, essa história é bem diferente:)  
__LolitaMalfoy__: Ah, então tomara que tenha gostado desse também! D Brigadaa Lolita!  
__Pptusachan__: Ah, não sou má, é que tinha que ter um desfecho interessante não:D que bom que gostou, tomara que goste ainda mais desse!  
__Sandra Potter__: Ahh brigada Sandra. Bom, a reação dele não foi a que esperavamos neh? hahahhaa._

É isso ai galerinha... tomara que tenham gostado e continuem comentado, que quanto mais cometários mais rapido eu vou:D

Beijoooss ;


	4. A Viagem

**_A viagem_**

O nome sra. Malfoy não lhe caía bem, avaliou. Na loja, onde o movimento era quase nenhum, ela acabava de arrumar o que sobrara do carregamento. Os mineiros tinham voltado a suas concessões no dia anterior, depois do casamento que fora um grande evento na cidade. Agora, tudo estava quieto demais. Olhou para as sacas que ainda estavam encostadas a parede dos fundos da loja, pensando em colocar o que havia dentro delas de maneira mais atrativa para os compradores. Mas quem, ali, iria querer um conjunto de xícaras de café, ou ainda, as roupas de baixo femininas? Não havia mulheres na cidade! Apenas ela mesma, Mei-Li e algumas índias. E nenhuma delas costumava usar o tipo de roupas de baixo que tinham vindo no carregamento.

O acordo do condutor da carroça com seu pai fora o de comprar e trazer tudo o que estivesse disponível e Arthur devia ter imaginado que em determinado momento, tudo poderia ser vendido. Dan tornara a partir para buscar outro carregamento e dissera a ela que, se tudo desse certo, o próximo chegaria dentro de duas semanas. Mas Ginny duvidava que pudesse confiar naquele homem. Ainda mais porque o homem poderia fornecer mercadorias a todas as outras minúsculas cidades como aquela, que havia pela região. Landerfelt transportava sua própria mercadoria, tinha seus empregados, Jed e Leon Packett, os dois grandalhões que tinham tentado tirar as coisas da carroça.

Ginny respirou fundo, pensando no concorrente desleal. Estava cansada do trabalho de limpeza que fizera na loja. Ainda tinha sua varinha, mas não queria chamar a atenção do ministério para ela, pra falar a verdade não podia, estava entre trouxas, tinha que agir como uma, o que se não fosse por Mei-Li estaria em apuros, metade do que vendia na loja Ginny não sabia o que era. Precisava, agora, apenas esperar pelo novo carregamento e usar o resto de mantimentos que lhe tinham restado. Mas se havia alguém que sabia fazer todos os mantimentos de uma casa, mesmo sendo poucos, esse alguém era Ginny. Quando a mãe, Molly, morrera Ginny teve que aprender a economizar, não só no dinheiro como nos mantimentos, e nunca soube como a mãe fazia para transformar os poucos alimentos que tinham em uma mesa farta aos olhos. Mei-Li a ajudar bastante. A chinesinha e seu pai tinham ajudado Arthur também, quando ele adoecera. E Ginny era-lhes agradecida por isso. Vickery, o advogado, também fora gentil com ela, oferecendo sua casa para que ela pernoitasse até ter dinheiro para voltar a Inglaterra, mas Ginny recusara, sabendo que a esposa do advogado voltaria em breve e que não gostaria de vê-la sob o mesmo teto que o marido. Além do mais, havia um cômodo nos fundos da loja, com um pequeno fogão, uma cama e um fogareiro a lenha. Um lugar simples, pelo menos não havia ratos.

Ginny foi até a janela da frente da loja e olhou para a de seu concorrente,do outro lado da rua. Landerfelt não aparecera desde sua briga com Draco no dia anterior. Talvez, com Malfoy longe, ele se mantivesse mais calmo e compassivo, afina, havia movimento suficiente na cidade para duas lojas iguais. De repente, o advogado apareceu diante de seus olhos, na rua. Pouco depois, ele entrava na loja.

- Sr. Vickery! Que satisfação em vê-lo! – Ginny cumprimentou. Ele tirou o chapéu, mas não sorriu como Ginny.

- Sra... Malfoy... – começou, mas Gina o interrompeu:

- Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, se quiser.

- Muito bem, então... Gina. Vim apenas para ver se estava bem. Não acho que seja seguro para você ficar aqui. Minha esposa voltará de São Francisco em breve e tenho certeza de que ela também pensará como eu. Gostaria de insistir para que fosse para minha casa.

- Eu agradeço, sr. Vickery, mas não há motivos para se preocupar. Estarei bem aqui. Sabe, andei pelas ruas de Londres durante muito tempo e posso garantir que sei me defender muito bem.

- Tenho certeza que sim e vejo que é tão corajosa quanto seu pai. – Ele, por fim, sorriu. – Sabe, você não se parece em nada com a primeira sra. Malfoy. – Gina encarou-o, já sem sorrir.

- Está me dizendo que Draco já foi casado? – surpreendeu-se. – O que aconteceu a ela?

- Aconteceu?

- Sim... Suponho que deva ter morrido, não?

- Ah, sim claro! Ele não teria se casado com você se não fosse assim... – Gina pensou por instantes, analisando a possibilidade de Malfoy ser capaz de bigamia, mas afastou tal idéia. Ofereceu um banco ao advogado, dessa forma encorajando-o a prosseguir a conversa. – Sabe, ela morreu de cólera – explicou ele. – Não fazia sequer seis meses que Malfoy a trouxera para a América.

- Então ele não é daqui...?

- Não, não, Inglaterra.

- Entendo... – Gina já havia desconfiado por razão de seu sotaque.

- O nome dela era Pansy Rogers Parkison. – Vickery prosseguiu. – E dizem que era muito linda. – Num gesto instintivo, Ginny passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados e pela parte da frente do vestido velho.

- Parece que gostava de coisas luxuosas. – acrescentou o advogado.

- E, mesmo assim, casou-se com um comerciante de peles?

- Ao que parece sim... mas o mistério sempre cercou Malfoy. Quando chegou aqui não parecia saber muita coisa, mas logo estava caçando peles como ninguém. É incrível a habilidade que ele tem. – disse, pensativo. – Ainda que nunca ninguém tenha o visto matar algum animal, ele simplesmente aparecia com pele.

- E como o senhor sabe dessa história? – Foi Malfoy quem lhe contou?

- Ah, não! Ele não é do tipo que fala sobre a família, ou qualquer coisa pessoal. Matt Robinson foi quem me disse. – Ginny sorriu ao lembrar do rapaz.

- Ele é bem divertido. – comentou.

- De fato. Sabe, dizem que Draco Malfoy é filho de um homem muito rico, alguém importante. Não sei ao certo se um político ou um banqueiro, lá no leste. Na verdade ninguém sabe ao certo.

Gina lembrou-se de que perceber certo refinamento no modo de ser do Draco, muito embora ele parecesse fazer questão de disfarças isso. Era como se fizesse o possível para parecer alguém que não era de fato Mas, com certa tristeza, lembrou-se de que não importava agora, já que ele se fora para sempre. Pouco depois, quando o advogado se despediu e saiu novamente para a rua, ela ficou olhando-o pensativa, lembrando-se do que soubera sobre seu marido. Lembrou-se do beijo que ele lhe dera e que fora o primeiro que Gina recebera na vida. Tinha vinte e dois anos e nunca antes havia sido beijada... E seu marido, que não era, na realidade, seu real marido, partira, porque essa sempre tinha sido sua intenção.

Olhou para a outra extremidade de rua e viu o padre que os casara. Mei-Li lhe explicara o que ele era. Gina entendeu como um homem de Deus, que se transformara também em mineiro. Tinha muito respeito por ser quem era, Gina apenas o achava um certo tipo de conselheiro. Não conseguiu entender o que Mei-Li lhe falara sobre religião. Porém, sentiu uma culpa assomar-se em seu peito. Brincar com qualquer coisa que fosse do poder de Deus não era brincadeira para ela. Gina murmurou, pedindo perdão ao padre por ter se casado diante dele apenas por interesse. Um casamento que não existia, de fato, que nunca existiria, porque Draco se fora para o Alasca e ela partiria em breve de volta a Inglaterra...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco aguardava no cais, ao lado do navio, o Golden Eagle, e resistia a vontade de retirar a miniatura de seu bolso. Nem mesmo sabia por que a comprara. Olhara para a imagem de Gina Weasley havia dez minutos, mas mesmo assim, tirou-a, do bolso e olhou-a novamente.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy. – murmurou, tornando a guardar a miniatura. Fora duro com Gina no dia anterior e arrependia-se agora. Estava irritado, mas não com ela, seu próprio comportamento o deixava exasperado. Lembrava-se de como se surpreendera ao vê-la defender Mei-Li. Admirava a coragem e a determinação numa mulher e admirava aqueles intensos olhos castanhos que Gina possuía. Sentiu vontade de pegar a miniatura mais uma vez, mas conteve-se. Não devia preocupar-se com ela. Era uma mulher sozinha numa cidade hostil, mas saberia como se defender. E ele, Draco, tinha seus próprios planos de vida. Mulheres significavam problema. Pansy mostrara-lhe isso claramente. Ele viveria a vida que queria, com a qual sempre sonhara mesmo fechado na escola rígida para a qual seu pai o enviara. A Califórnia já não lhe servia, estava estragada pela febre de outro. Mas o Alasca... Um lugar novo, não corrompido por trouxas e nem bruços... Uma grande aventura!

Viu-se, de repente, irritado, olhando outra vez para a imagem de Gina na miniatura. A vida que pretendia ter não servia para uma mulher, para crianças... Guardou a miniatura e passou os olhos ao redor, pela multidão que como ele, aguardava a partida do navio. Draco se impacientava, como o cavalo,que relinchava e se agitava com a multidão. Pensava no dinheiro que dera ao marinheiro, como suborno, para que este o deixasse entrar no navio como clandestino. Então, onde estaria aquele sujeito agora, com o dinheiro para levar o cavalo e possibilitar sua viagem?

- Leon disse que, assim que o marido se fosse, eles iriam acabar com ela. Queima-la. – Ouviu e um arrepio passou-lhe a espinha. Voltou-se para ver o mineiro que falara a um colega.

- É mesmo? – dizia o outro. – Bem, isso seria o mais provável de acontecer... Afinal, naquela cidade, basta uma fagulha para tudo pegar fogo não é? – e riu, malicioso. Draco aproximou-se dos homens e tocou o ombro do que falara primeiro, e o sujeito voltou-se, já protestando:

- Ei, companheiro, espere na fila!

- De quem estava falando? – Draco indagou, sem solta-lo. O homem percebeu do que ele falava e, mesmo contrariado, explicou:

- Da garota inglesa.

- E quem foi que lhe disse que os homens da cidade iriam queima-la?

- O condutor de carroças. Ele nos contou na noite passada, no bar. Por que?

- O sujeito disse que quem contou a ele foi um tal de Leon. – interferiu o outro homem. – O patrão dele não gosta de estrangeiros que venham concorrer com ele nos negócios.

- E Dan Dunnet disse isso a vocês ontem a noite? – Draco imaginava que, na próxima vez que visse o condutor, quebraria mais do que seu nariz...

- É. Foi Dunnet, exatamente! Mas... por que quer saber? Conhece a moça? – Draco olhou-os com firmeza, antes de responder apenas:

- É, eu a conheço.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Talvez houvesse ratos, pensou Gina, sentando-se na cama e espreitando ao redor. Como não havia uma janela no quartinho dos fundos da loja, ela deixara a porta de conexão aberta e uma fresta de luar que iluminava a parte da frente chegava a alcançar os fundos.

Ouviu o som novamente, como o arranhar de madeira. Saiu da cama tocando o chão com os pés, sentindo-o gelado. Estendeu os braços, tentando encontrar a cadeira em que deixara o vestido e o xale, mas não tocou nada. Sabia que não podia acender o lampião, pois assim assustaria o roedor. Da loja, um som mais forte chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Se era um rato era um bem grande. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira, onde deixara a sua varinha. Vickery lhe entregara uma espingarda e alguns outros pertences de Arthur, mas Gina não sabia usa-lo.

Foi devagar até a porta de conexão, varinha apontada diante do corpo. Sentia muito frio e chegava a tremer. Olhou para a loja vazia, mas a sensação de que alguma coisa, ou alguém, estava lá, continuava a agita-la. Esperou que seus olhos se ajustassem a pouquíssima luminosidade e passou-os pelas prateleiras e por todos os cantos possíveis. Nada... Poda ter sonhado com ratos, imaginou. Foi então que os passos humanos chamaram-lhe a atenção. Voltou-se em sua direção e, sem pensar, ergueu mais a varinha e soltou um feitiço estuporante. Um segundo depois e o intruso aiu sobre ela. Com um grito apavorado, gina caiu enquanto lutava com sujeito. Os joelhos fortes dele colocavam-se sobre suas pernas, prendendo-a junto ao chão.

- Solte-me, seu infeliz! – gritava ela, enquanto tentava atirar novamente. Sem conseguir, fez o primeiro movimento que veio a sua mente: pegou uma das latas de querosene nas prateleiras e atingiu-o.

- Maldita seja! – ouviu e reconhece a voz de imediato. A mão do homem apertou-lhe tanto os punhos que quase a fez chorar de dor. Gina viu-se, de repente, a mercê do homem, com ambas as mãos presas acima de sua cabeça.

- Humpf... Deus! – murmurou.

- Não, errou! Tente de novo! – o rosto dele estava muito próximo e Gina podia sentir-lhe a respiração.

- Malfoy!

- Isso mesmo!

- Mas...

- E então, já parou?

- Com o que? E... solte-me! – Ele saiu de cima de seu corpo, permitindo que se erguesse.

- Parar com tentativa de me matar. – explicou. – Há leis contra esse tipo de atitude, sabia? É um crime e tanto aqui em Tinderbox se uma mulher mata o marido.

- Marido... – ela zombou. Alcançou o lampião que estava sobre o balcão e acendeu-o, enquanto Malfoy também se levantava. Uma janela aberta explicava o frio intenso e também a facilidade que ele tivera para entrar. Gina fechou-a e trancou-a, perguntando:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que posso perguntar a mesma coisa. Você deveria estar dormindo na casa de Vickery.

- E deixar que entrem em minha loja durante a noite e levem tudo que resta? Não, mesmo! – Gina olhava-o irritada, querendo que ele se fosse. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para entrar ali, aquela hora, daquela forma? Mas algo na maneira como Draco a olhava alertou-a. Foi depressa até o quartinho e voltou, já com o xale em torno do corpo. Podia jurar que ele ria por baixo daquela expressão séria que se forçava a manter.

CREC! Draco olhou para seus pés, Gina prendeu a respiração, ele tinha pisado em sua varinha, pensando muito. – Acho que as prateleiras daqui não estão em melhor estado. – disse, fingindo que a varinha era uma lasca de madeira somente. Com o coração pulando, pensou 'Ele é trouxa, não vai perceber' mas Draco ainda olhava atentamente para a varinha. Ela foi até o local e pegou os restos de sua varinha e jogou no lixo, depois pegaria e veria se tinha conserto. – Não devia estar no barco? – perguntou, mudando de assunto. Draco demorou a responder, encarando-a de uma forma estranha, enfim murmurou:

- Qualquer homem em seu juízo perfeito estaria. Mas não sou normal, sou?

- Mas o navio... Achei que você...

- Há outro navio dentro de um mês. E, nesse, eu estarei a bordo, pode escrever!

- Um mês! – E... o que pretende fazer durante esse tempo? – Draco caminhou em sua direção, muito ´serio, e Gina deu dois passos atrás, subitamente apavorada. – Certamente, não pretende... – começou. Ele a tomou pelos braços, murmurando apenas:

- Fique de lado.

- O quê? – Gina notou que ele não a olhava, mas sim, para a porta logo adiante.

- Parece haver muito a fazer por aqui durante um mês. – Gina não entendeu, mas seguiu a direção do olhar dele, notando que a porta fora forçada. Malfoy foi até lá e tocou a fechadura arrombada. – Viu Leon por aqui? Ou quem sabe, seu irmão, Jed? – perguntou. Gina engoliu em seco, reconhecendo os nomes dos homens de Landerfelt.

- Não, não os vi. Por quê? – Vozes na rua desviram atenção de ambos. Uma tocha apareceu do lado de fora da loja e logo o rosto de Matt Robinson surgiu atrás do vidro. Dois outros homens vinham com ele e todos traziam armas. Malfoy abriu a porta.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou.

- Nos é que queremos saber. – Matt notou o sangue na testa do amigo, a marca da lata que Gina tinha batido nele. – Ouvimos um barulho alto...

- Foi um acidente. – Draco explicou. – A srta. Weasley... quero dizer... Gina, deixou cair algumas latas, enquanto arrumava as prateleiras.

- As duas da manhã? – Matt olhou-os preocupado. – Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos ótimos. – Matt assentiu, mas não acreditava na história.

- Então, acho melhor voltarmos todos para a cama, certo? – sugeriu. – Pelo que vejo, decidiu não ir para o Alasca, afinal... – Draco murmurou uma maldição e bateu a porta na cara do amigo. Gina por sua vez, achou que já ouvira o bastante. E cruzando os braços, olhou-o, numa atitude que sempre funcionava quando repreendia os irmãos. Draco encarou-a como se não passasse de um estorvo em maior importância.

- E agora? – ela quis saber.

- Acho que devemos dormir e...

- Não. Quero saber por que voltou e quais são suas intenções.

- Meus motivos não são da sua conta. Quanto a minhas intenções... Tenho um mês até outro vapor partir. Você precisa de proteção e eu, de dinheiro. Vou ficar e trabalhar na loja para conseguir o suficiente e partir daqui! – Gina pensou por instantes, depois rebateu:

- Não preciso de proteção.

- Muito bem, então, parto de manhã bem cedo.

- Não, espere! – Malfoy parou, a mão na fechadura quebrada, e voltou-se para encara-la, à espera. – Eu... acho que está bem, então, mas... o quartinho é muito pequeno para nós dois. Vai ter que dormir fora. – Achava melhor colocar a situação dessa forma.

- Assim está bem para mim. – Draco concordou, saindo para a noite.

- Então... boa noite, sr. Malfoy.

Draco torceu os lábios, aborrecido.

- Boa noite, sra. Malfoy. – respondeu, irônico, sem olhar para trás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Desculpem a demora, mas eu não tive muito tempo essa semana, mas no fim, até que esse capitulo não foi tão dificil assim. O próximo é que está me dando certos probleminhas, mas acredito que até sexta eu posto ele, sem falta. Até porque minha fic não tem beta, o que é mais rápido, e por isso, me desculpem os erros gramaticos.

**_Mel.Bel.louca_**_ É, se for o mesmo que eu estou pensado, é sim rsrsrsrs! Tá aii o capitulo. O próximo está com mais ação, ok?  
_**_Thaty_**_ Rsrs, casamento rápido e direto não? Pena que não foi tão rapido de escreve-lo. rsrsrs.  
_**_LolitaMalfoy_**_ Ahh que bom, achei que tinha ficado um pouco confuso, me atrapalhei na hora do casamento, acho que só salvei com o beijo né? Rsrsrs  
_**_Ginny Danae Malfoy_**_ Rsrsrs... Bem, até tem um mês pra eles se verem rsrsrs. Obrigada pela review:D  
_**_Pptusachan_**_ Bem, agora que eu perguntou como que ela vai ficar sem varinha... rsrsrs... Bom, ele voltou, mas vai entrar naquele navio em mês, isso eu posso te dar certeza!  
_**_Tre Star_**_ Sinistro? Talvez seja até normal... de uma certa forma. Rsrsrs. Nem eu consigo prever a minha própria história... sério, ela tem vida, segue sozinha! Ah, e o padre, beem, você vai ver! Sim sim, ele está fugindo de algo, mas do que será? o.O Talvez da ex-esposa... hahahhah. Brincadeira. Ahh sim, ele vai maltratar a Gina, mas só um pouquinho, se bem que eu posso te dar uma certeza, daqui um mês ele estara sim indo pro Alasca. É, mas foi extenso mais por causa das explicações necessárias que tinha que ter, ainda vão vir ainda mais explicações, ou seja, mais capitulos extensos ahhahha. Brigadaaa, e não vou parar não. :)_

O próximo capitulo só vai mostrar mais a convivência dos dois na loja, e no casamento. :)

Continuem comentando, é muito importante pra mim!


	5. A Oferta

_**Capitulo V - A Oferta**_

_Armazém e Quitanda Malfoy_

- Uma beleza, não acha? – Matt afastou-se, para admirar seu trabalho.

- Nem tanto – disse Draco, olhando com certo desdém para a pintura. O outro estabelecimento em que vira seu nome de família tinha na fachada o mais fino mármore italiano e as letras em granito polido. Ficava irritado só em lembrar.

- Sabe que gostei de você ter decidido ficar, não, Draco?

- Eu já lhe disse que não vou ficar. Só por enquanto.

- Ah, claro! Eu tinha esquecido... – Malfoy percebeu o sorriso malicioso de Matt e teve vontade de estapeá-lo ali mesmo. – Então, vejo você por ai. – Matt saiu pela rua, assobiando e dirigindo-se a casa de Cheng enquanto Draco praguejava baixinho.

Achava que estava fora de si ao decidir voltar na noite anterior, mas duas coisas mostravam-lhe o lado bom de sua volta: salvara a filha de Weasley e acabara com o plano maléfico de Landerfelt. Passou a mão na escada de madeira que ainda estava inclinada sobre a fachada da loja e, com ela, seguiu para o lado de trás do estabelecimento, que agora era seu também. Antes de desaparecer ao lado do prédio, porém, olhou para trás, vendo Landerfelt do outro lado da rua, ficando-o com raiva. Estava parado diante da vitrine nova, que fora colocada nessa manhã e ainda não acendera o charuto que tinha entre os dentes. Talvez tivesse de pagar uma fortuna por aquele vidro, mas, mesmo assim, fizera questão de recolocá-lo.

Num impulso, Malfoy tocou a aba do chapéu e sorriu para o concorrente. Se ia ficar ali mais um mês, tentaria aproveitar ao máximo qualquer segundo de satisfação que sua estadia poderia lhe dar.

E, pensando em satisfação, voltou-se para ver, através da janela por onde entrara na noite anterior, que Gina barganhava com dois mineiros, atrás do calção da loja. Ela estava de costas e Draco aproximou-se mais para observa-la melhor. Seus olhos baixaram até a suave curva dos quadris e a imagem que o mantivera acordado durante boa parte da noite voltou a sua mente. Vira-a parada, vestida apenas de camisola, e as curvas de seu corpo estavam bem delineadas no tecido fino. Lembrava-se também da pequena luta que tivera com ela, no chão, de suas pernas sobre as dela, tentando fazer com que ficasse quieta, dos seis suaves que se comprimiam contra seu peito.

Engoliu em seco e tentou deixar os pensamentos de lado. Outro pensamento tomou conta de sua mente. A varinha de Gina. Sim, pois não acreditara que fora apenas uma lasca de madeira. Não sabia o porque que aquilo lhe afetara tanto, já devia ter imaginado que ela era bruxa por causa do pai, mas se esforçara tanto para esquecer aquele mundo e agora se pegava pensando como que podiam ter vivido em um mundo tão próximo e nunca ter sabido da existência de um do outro. Principalmente ela não conhecer o sobrenome Malfoy. Balançou a cabeça. Precisava manter-se ciente de que o casamento era apenas um acordo, nada mais. Muito diferente daquele que seu pai lhe arranjara antes... Desta vez, o que estava em jogo naquela união era muito menos: algum dinheiro e uma passagem de navio; mas a intenção era a mesma... Dinheiro.

E Gina mostrava-se muito boa nos negócios. Os mineiros percebiam que não podiam engana-la e acabavam aceitando o preço que ela lhes exigia e que, com certeza, era o mais justo. Ela guardou o pagamento na sacolinha que fora de seu pai e depois enfiou-a no bolso da saia, vendo os mineiros deixarem a loja com sua compra.

Satisfeito, Draco colocou a escada nos fundos da loja e entrou pelo quartinho. Notou que Gina trabalhara bastante no pouco tempo que estiver fora. Tudo estava muito limpo e organizado na loja.

- Há uma prateleira que precisa ser arrumada – disse ela, assim que o ouviu entrar – junto ao fogão. – fora assim a manhã inteira. Gina o acordara bem cedo e dera-lhe uma lista enorme de coisas para faze.

- Já vou – respondeu. Mesmo sem poder vê-la de onde estava, Draco sentia aqueles olhos cintilando sobre ele.

A pequena sineta que colocara sobre a porta de entrada soou, avisando-o de que alguém chegava. A porta também já estava consertada e pretendia falar com os irmãos Packett sobre o arrombamento ainda nesse dia.

Mei-Li entrou na loja, trazendo uma braçada de coisas e admirando-se com a sineta.

- Eu pronta para começar, srta. Gina. – disse ela, animada.

- Ótimo – disse Gina – Não vai demorar muito se trabalharmos juntas. – as duas pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem, ele avaliou, aproximando-se da porta de conexão. Mei-Li colocou o ábaco¹ sobre o balcão e começou a avaliar o preço das mercadorias que tinham sobrado do ultimo carregamento. Gina entregou a garota lista que o condutor deixara junto com as mercadorias que trouxera. Sob o balcão, Mei-Li encontrou o inventário de preços que fizera para Arthur Weasley, meses antes. Draco sabia que o comerciante pouco o usara, não prestando muita atenção aos detalhes do que comprava ou lucrava.

- Você lê, eu conto, então, você escreve aqui. – Mei-Li explicou mais uma vez, apontando para o inventario. Draco percebeu que a expressão de Gina mudara. Estava atormentada. Imaginava que ela poderia estar pensando. Sua situação financeira não era assim tão desesperadora e Dan estaria de volta em uma semana com novas mercadorias...

- Eu pronta. – a chinesinha anunciou. Gina vacilava, e de repente, Draco compreendeu: ela não sabia ler. Quase no mesmo instante, ela percebeu que estava sendo observada e largou a lista sobre o balcão.

- O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou, irritada.

- Olhando – foi a resposta simples e óbvia.

- Olhando o quê?

- Você. – Gina deu-lhe as costas e indagou:

- Não tem nada para fazer?

- O que tenho para fazer pode esperar.

- Mei-Li volta depois. Agora marido e mulher conversa. – disse, antes de sair da loja.

- Ela não é... – Draco começou a dizer, mas a sineta soou e ele completou em voz mais baixa. – minha mulher.

Gina olhou-o, furiosa, e, pegando a lista e o ábaco, abriu a gaveta. Mas ele logo se aproximou.

- Calma! – e segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Solte-me!

- Deixe-me ver a lista. – ela se soltou bruscamente e bateu a lista sobre o balcão.

- Tenho trabalho a fazer. Eu...

- Leia a lista para mim.

- Não.

- Vamos, leia!

Havia raiva e algo mais brilhando nos olhos dela. No mundo privilegiado em que Malfoy crescera, todos sabiam ler e escrever, mas as coisas eram bem diferentes na fronteira. Gina era diferente também e, talvez, ele a tivesse julgado mal.

- Mei-Li poderia ajuda-la com isso, sabe? – Ele explicou. – Eu mesmo poderia.

- Ajudar com o que?

- A aprender a ler.

Mesmo surpresa, ela se recusou.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda.

Draco sabia que ela reagiria assim.

- Muito bem então. Não me importa se sabe ou não ler. – rebateu.

- Eu não disse que não sabia. É que... bem, não é da sua conta.

Ele assentiu. Não pretendera embaraça-la.

- Está certo, então. Mas por que quer fazer o inventários das mercadorias? Elas chegam,nós as vendemos e pronto!

Draco sentia-se cada vez mais próximo dela. Notava pequenos detalhes de sua pele, de seus cabelos, de seus lábios.

- Quero saber de tudo que entra e sai para saber o quanto lucramos. – ela explicou, tentando evitar-lhe o olhar – Tanto você, quanto eu. - Gina afastou-se e, desta vez, Draco não tentou impedi-la. - Vamos contar tudo o que vendemos e, no fim de cada dia, vamos dividir tudo em partes iguais. – ela explicou. _Mais uma vez, o dinheiro!, _Draco analisou, aborrecido. Primeiro fora seu pai, depois Pansy, agora Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou. – Acha que eu poderia engana-la?

- Talvez...

A sineta tocou de novo e ele teve de engolir a resposta que pretendia dar. Gina voltou-se e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Sr. Landerfelt! – exclamou surpresa.

Draco voltou-se de pronto, a mão já no coldre vazio.

- O que quer? – perguntou, hostil.

Landerfelt parou na porta.

- Vim para oferecer um negócio a Sra. Malfoy. – disse, sorrindo, maldoso.

- Que tipo de negócio? – ela se interessou, dando um passo a frente, mas seu braço foi seguro por Draco.

- Você quer ir para a Inglaterra e estou disposto a ajuda-la. Vou comprar-lhe a passagem. Metade agora, metade depois. – os olhos de Gina se iluminaram e, com um puxão ela se soltou de Draco. Mas ele tornou a pega-la e, desta vez com mais força.

- E o que vai querer em troca? – perguntou a Landerfelt.

- A loja, é claro.

- Feito! – Gina precipitou-se.

- Ótimo! Então, vou pedir a meus rapazes que...

- Nada feito! – Draco interferiu. Seus dedos se crisparam no braço de Gina e ela se voltou para encara-lo.

- Está me machucando! Solte meu braço!

- Está loja é minha. A terra debaixo dela também, bem como tudo que há aqui dentro. – Draco foi incisivo.

Gina mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não! Isto é meu! Foi de meu pai! – Protestou. – Casei-me com você apenas...

- Por dinheiro – Draco completou e, só então, soltou-a. Não precisa me lembrar.

Gina não entendia por que ele estava sendo tão irascível. Já conseguira dinheiro com o carregamento e isso devia bastar o sacrifico de ter se casado com ela. Então, por que Draco se colocava agora contra a possibilidade de vê-la voltar para a Inglaterra?

- Vamos, Malfoy, você não da a mínima para este lugar ou para ela... – Landerfelt tentou persuadi-lo.E ele tinha razão, Gina analisou. Na noite passada, ela chegara a pensar de modo diferente, mas agora via que Draco estava naquilo apenas por dinheiro. Não entendia como, um dia, pudera considera-lo galante...

- Posso ver que quer que eu aja com honestidade para com a moça. – Landerfelt explicou, entrando na loja. Mas Draco ergueu uma das mãos, detendo-o. – Muito bem, serei honesto e razoável.

- Malfoy, parece-me um negócio justo. – Gina tentou convence-lo – Além do mais, estou disposta a dividir...

- Eu já disse que isto tudo é meu e que não estou disposto a vender nada – Draco teimou. – pelo menos, ainda não. E muito menos para ele! – Gina engoliu em seco. Malfoy mentira para ela. Em tudo! Sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca. E,ali vendo aqueles dois homens se encarando daquela forma, ela teve uma estranha e arrepiante premonição de que jamais veria a Inglaterra novamente...

Gina não lhe dirigiu a palavra por três dias e isso pareceu-lhe ótimo. Trabalhavam em silêncio, lado a lado, com a ajuda ocasional de Matt ou de Mei-li. Fazendo pequenos consertos aqui e ali e preparando a loja para receber o próximo carregamento. O inventário estava pronto, o livro caixa atualizado e os pequenos lucros das vendas divididos meio a meio. Para Draco, tudo estava ótimo. Assim que obtivesse mais dinheiro, iria embora. Afinal, era assim que ela queria.

Olhou para o céu que prometia chuva. Mais chuva. Havia dois dias que estava ensopado, já que tinha de dormir do lado de fora. Enfiou a arma no coldre e encaminhou-se para a loja. Naquele dia, ainda não tinham vendido nada e Dan Dunnet estava atrasado. Devia estar sendo difícil o caminho entre Sacramento e Tinderbox naquela chuva incessante. Daria mais dois dias ao condutor da carroça antes de sair em seu encalço.

Gina estava atrás do balcão quando ele entrou.

- Limpe as botas! Acabei de esfregar o chão! – ela avisou logo.

- Ora, estamos conversando novamente! – Draco comentou, irônico. Ela apenas o encarou. Draco enfiou a mão no bolso e apertou a miniatura que tinha comprado no dia do casamento. Agora entendia que o artista que fizera aquela pintura não tinha conseguido expressar toda a frieza de que aqueles olhos era capazes...

Tirou as botas, deixando-as a um canto, e pendurou o paletó num cabideiro junto a porta. Gina era tão teimosa quanto a velha mula que fora de seu pai, analisou consigo mesmo. Mas Draco não lhe tirava de todo a razão por estar aborrecida com ele, já que ela não conhecia realmente o mau caráter de Landerfelt.

Fora orgulhoso em não querer explicar a ela seus motivos para enfrentar o concorrente daquela forma, mas três dias dormindo lá fora, na chuva, tinham-no acalmado. Se iam trabalhar juntos nas próximas semanas, era melhor colocar um ponto final naquela situação.

- Está enganada, sabia? – começou. Mas ela o ignorou e continuou limpando o balcão. – Sobre Landerfelt. – ele explicou. – Ele poderia ter lhe dado metade do dinheiro agora. E depois a teria enviado a São Francisco e você nunca mais ouviria falar dele ou do resto do dinheiro.

Gina esperou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de indagar.

- Como pode saber?

- Porque sei. Landerfelt é uma fruta podre, pode acreditar.

- Acreditar em você? Não me parece uma boa idéia... – Ela continuava esfregando o balcão, dando-lhe polimento com óleo de linhaça. A chuva se intensificou sobre o telhado e Draco foi até a janela para ver que sua tosca barrava, lá fora, tinha desabado. Praguejou baixinho.

- Vai acabar ficando doente. – Gina observou e, com um movimento de cabeça, indicou o quartinho. – Vá se aquecer um pouco lá dentro.

Por frações de segundo os olhos dela se aqueceram, como estavam pintados na miniatura. Draco viu-se lembrando-se do beijo que tinham trocado no dia do casamento.

- Posso mesmo? – indagou.

- Vá, antes que eu me arrependa e o coloque para fora.

Ele abafou um sorriso, cruzando a loja e deixando marcas úmidas das meias pelo chão. Sentia que Gina o estava tratando como uma criança abandonada, talvez, como tratasse seus irmãos...

Minutos depois, Gina seguiu-o até o quartinho e acendeu o lampião sobre a mesa. Era fim de tarde e as nuvens escuras deixavam tudo mais tenebroso.

Draco sentia que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer; era como se pudesse perceber no jeito dela, em seu olhar... A antiga Gina estava de volta. E não sabia se gostava disso ou não.

- Comeu alguma coisa hoje? – ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

- Não. Você comeu?

- Apenas alguns biscoitos está manhã. Posso... preparar alguma coisa, se quiser.

- Seria bom. – Ele se sentou junto ao fogareiro e estendeu as mãos para o calor. Aquela era a primeira vez que Gina se oferecia para cozinhar para ele. Comera carne seca durante dias e estava faminto. A loja já não tinha quase mantimentos e Gina o mantivera tão ocupado com pequenos serviços que mal tivera tempo para caçar. Imaginava o que ela teria comido nos últimos dias.Um arrepio o atingiu e aproximou-se mais do calor. Gina trouxe-lhe um cobertor e ofereceu.

- Tire a roupa molhada e cubra-se com isto. Vou lhe preparar um banho.

- O quê?

- Um banho. Água quente, sabão... Lembra-se? – ela ironizou. Gina abriu a porta dos fundos e arrastou a tina de madeira que fora de seu para dentro.

- Não vai ficar aqui dentro comigo cheirando como esta. – explicou. – Seria bom se se lavasse.

- Quer que eu fique aqui? Com você? – sem querer, os olhos dele fixaram a cama estreita. Então, numa comunicação muda, os dois se entreolharam Por um breve instante, Draco percebeu que Gina pensava a mesma coisa que ele. E as maçãs do rosto dela tornaram-se intensamente coradas.

- Não aqui, seu tolo. – explicou, enquanto procurava pelo balde. – Pode dormir na loja. Afinal, não pode continuar dormindo lá fora, na chuva... Você pode ficar na loja e eu fico aqui, com a porta fechada, é claro.

Draco encarou-a, percebendo em seus olhos a mesma vulnerabilidade que notara na noite em que a surpreendera junto a sepultura do pai.

- Mas vai ser apenas enquanto a chuva continuar. – Gina fez questão de esclarecer.

Enquanto ela ia buscar água, Draco cheirou as próprias roupas, tentando ver se estava, de fato, cheirando mal. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tomara um banho de verdade, com água quente e sabão. E a idéia parecia-lhe ótima. Ficaria limpo e aquecido. E a situação desagradável entre ele e Gina parecia ter passado.

Mais tarde, quando o já estava pronto na tina, ela parou na porta que dava para a loja e avisou:

- Muito bem! Tome seu banho. Vou buscar o sabão.

Enquanto a ouvia andando pela loja, Draco tirou as roupas molhadas e pendurou-as numa cadeira junto ao fogareiro.

- Não vou lavar esses trapos que você chama de roupas – ela avisou, da loja. – Vai ter que fazer isso você mesmo!

- Está certo.

Instantes depois, com o sabonete que encontrara nas mãos, Gina voltou para o quartinho, no momento em que Draco entrava na banheira e seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo nu. Deixou cair o sabonete e saiu depressa dali, fechando a porta a suas costas.

E, entrando na água quente com o maior prazer do mundo, Draco ainda pôde ouvir a sineta da porta tilintando.

* * *

_(Ábaco¹ - Sabe aquelas calculadoras antigaaaaaas? De pedrinhas? Lembra, aquelas que todo mundo tem quando criança pra ficar colocando pedrinhas de um lado pro outro? Então, ela se chama ábaco. - E segundo o Wikipédia Ábaco é... O **ábaco** é um antigo instrumento de cálculo, formado por uma moldura com bastões ou arames paralelos, dispostos no sentido vertical, correspondentes cada um a uma posição digital (unidades, dezenas,...) e nos quais estão os elementos de contagem (fichas, bolas, contas,...) que podem fazer-se deslizar livremente. - Esclarecidoo? rsrsrsrs)_

* * *

__

Miil perdões pela demora! Mas esse capitulo não foi fácil viu? Escrevi e reescrevi mais de dez vezes até ficar como eu queria. Mas (ufa) consegui!  
Espero que gostem desse capitulo tanto quanto eu. Achei que mostrou muito da personalidade forte da Gina, que me faz ser fã dela. E mostrou um pouquinho, mas ainda misteriosa, vida de Draco. Ahh, e não se preocupem, esse fato dela não ler se deve porque ela não foi a Hogwarts e a mãe dela morreu antes que pudesse ensinar tudo pra ela. (Tudo eu digo na leitura viu?)

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Ah, esse beijo não demora muito não se depender de Draco viu? Mas Gina foge de homem mais que vampiro de cruz! Rsrsrsrs  
**Pptusachan:** Não é bobo mesmo, e isso vai ser importante depois! hehehehe  
**Mel.Bel.Louca:** Aii brigada brigada brigada... a sua também é, só tô esperando a atualização hein! E desculpa a demora!  
**Elfen Malfoy:** Hahahahahahaha Eu pensei em fazê-lo chegar na hora do incêndio, mas achei que ia ficar dramatico demais rsrsrs. Brigadaa Elfen! E desculpa a demora tá?  
**Tre Star:** Vou começar falando que eu adoooooooroo seus comentários gigantescos rsrsrsrs! Na verdade, por incrivel que pareça, ele se casou apaixonado por Pansy, mas isso eu vou explicar daqui mais pra frente. Ele vai pro Alasca sim, mas tem muito chão pela frente pra decidir se vai deixar ela ou não, se fosse agora ele iria sem ressentimentos. E se você fica intrigada com essa história de preconceito contra as mulheres eu fiquei simplesmente indignada quando aprendi que esse lugar realmente existe e essa lei também existiu! O padre e a Mei-Li não vão ter uma impoooortancia assim muito grande, fora abrir os olhos de Gina, eles vão continuar em segundo plano mesmo! Rsrsrsr. Agora eu demorei e nem tenho beta HAHAHA. Imagina se eu tivesse beta! o.O Desculpaa demora viu?! Obrigadaa pelo comentário! Beijos!  
**Ana Beatriz Rabelo:** Ah vai, agora até que ele foi! Tá fazendo tudo que ela tá pedindo... mas tudo se tem um valor né... hahahha quero ver como Gina vai pagar! ;)  
**Thaty:** hahahaha To continuando sim :D e tomara que você goste viu?!_

Bom, já deu pra perceber que eu amo vocês né? Portanto comentem, porque é muito, mas muito importante pra mim! ;) E ó, próximo capitulo vai ter coisas mais... hm... interessantes! ;)  
E dessa vez eu não demorarei tanto para postar!

Beijooooooos e comentem mesmo se for pra falar mal! ;


End file.
